I'm Leaving
by C-J-V
Summary: To keep your mouth shut or keep your feelings in check, what's the difference? Erza will know. As will Gray when the time comes... AU


Konnichiwa, masters! Here's a shot for a fairytail fanfic. It's my first fic and hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.

* * *

><p>One silent evening, in the Student Council Room, Vice President Erza Scarlet was doing paperwork. The president, Jellal Fernandez was absent for the day because of a cold, thus leaving the paperwork to none other than the beautiful scarlet haired vice president; along with the treasurer, a blue haired 2nd year girl— Levy Mcgarden and the secretary, a blonde likewise a 2nd year – Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

"Ahh~ I had no idea work could be this stressful without the president around." Lucy complained, sorting another batch of papers to be signed before giving up and slumped on the table. Levy, who sat parallel to her, paused. She was currently adding the accounts of the school when like Lucy; she rested her forehead on the table.

"Ugh, I think my head is going to explode with numbers..." she muttered weakly.

"Maa, it can't be helped." The vice president sat on a desk in the middle and at the top of a set of desks to the left and to the right of which Lucy and Levy sat on.

The two looked abashed as they looked at the girl. She was diligently reading and writing at the papers and beside her— stacks of paper more than half of their work.

"Well, that's Erza-sempai for you." Lucy stated with a resigned smile. Their vice president was always hard working and stubborn. If she said she would finish all the paperwork today, she would do it with no qualms. The blonde glanced at the clock and paled.

"Gomen, Erza-sempai, I need to go home right now. It's past my curfew." She said apologetically at the scarlet haired girl.

"I'd hate to say it but me too, Erza-sempai."

Erza set the paper she was holding down and checked her watch. It's past six o'clock. "Very well, go ahead. I'll just finish this last set of papers then lock up." She said.

"We'd like to stay but we're really sorry, Erza-sempai…"

Erza smiled at them. "This paperwork was impossible to finish in a day in the first place. You two don't have to feel guilty for it."

The two reluctantly nodded. They fixed up their bags and went for the door but threw an uncertain look at the scarlet haired girl who was silently watching them. Erza raised a brow in question to their looks.

"Now shoo, you two." She jokingly said, waving a hand. "Time is gold."

The two smiled and made their way out waving a goodbye to the girl one last time before disappearing. Erza sighed as she massaged her temple and pinched the bridge of her nose. She craned her neck to the side and earned a satisfying 'pop'. She did the same with the other side and got the same result. She closed and opened her palm, easing the numb until she deemed it movable for writing again.

She silently wandered how their president could accumulate so much paperwork. She guessed it must be because he left it untouched for a week considering he had gone on an errand for the principal. She frowned in disapproval. If Jellal only let her do the paperwork while he was away, she wouldn't be rushing them at the moment.

She picked up another paper and started reading and signing again. This routine repeated itself for some time when a knock disturbed her. Erza sighed through her nose, checking her watch again. It's already quarter to seven. Another hour on signing papers... Who in their right minds would be at school at this time?

_Maybe the janitor, _she thought, setting down the paper again.

"Yes?" The door opened, revealing a man in his late forties, wearing a janitor's uniform.

"Miss Scarlet, I'm afraid I need to lock up." The man said, showing his keys.

"Hai. I'm sorry for staying so late." Erza said, gathering the papers unfinished and stored it neatly in her folder. The janitor laughed good-naturedly.

"It's okay, Miss Scarlet. I know you were just finishing some paperwork." The man said.

Erza smiled back, taking her bag with her and stepped out of the room. She bowed to the janitor and waved him goodbye. The janitor bowed back, warning the girl to be careful on her way.

"Oh, that reminds me." The scarlet haired girl stopped midway, looking back at the janitor. "I think I saw a student at the entrance. He seemed to be waiting for someone. I think since there is no one else around, he might be waiting for you."

She raised a brow. _For me? Who would that be?_

"Can you… describe him to me?" she asked. The janitor placed his thumb under his chin and hummed, pursing his lips in thought.

"I think I saw a dark hair..." He drawled out as he looked at Erza. A flicker of recognition passed his eyes. "I think… he was the boy that pink haired delinquent was always fighting with. The one you always send on community service? I think it's…Gwen. No, no… Gale? No, G— "

"Ah." Erza cut him off with a smile, "I think you meant Gray."

"Yes!" the man's nose scrunched up as if remembering a bad memory as he spoke, "Gray. Yes, that was his name. He with that pink haired friend of his always did more destruction than actually doing community service." He sighed, suddenly feeling tired. Erza sympathized with him, feeling the same weariness when dealing with those two. "I always dreaded them coming for community service when you send them, you see. I always cleaned up after them…"

Erza smiled apologetically at the man. "I'm sorry."

The man held his hands up. "Don't be, Miss Scarlet. You were just doing your job. Now go along. He might as well escort a lady like you home. It's quite late and it isn't safe for young girls like you." The man said. Erza wanted to say she was more than capable of handling herself when the man motioned her with a 'shoo-shoo' gesture similar to what she did to her friends earlier.

The girl resigned and opted to go home. And also to know whatever reason her dark haired friend was waiting for her for. But thinking back, Gray never stayed behind to walk her home or something.

Another challenge for a fight perhaps? She shook her head. It's too late for that. He never challenges her to a fight in the dark.

.

.

Actually, that sounded quite wrong in her mind…

_But then what?_ What then could be the reason? Unless there was another person in school which she doubted there was…

She was almost out of the building when she saw the teen, leaning casually at the school gates. His face was shadowed with his bangs enhanced with the poor lighting. Erza took a moment to observe him.

Gray was her childhood friend, a year younger than her. She often played the role of a big sister, watching him grow up and scolding him (beating him up) when he was bad or being a jerk.

Gray Fullbuster of her memories was always stubborn and hotheaded (though only when challenged by a certain pink haired friend). Calm and rational thinker at least...

'_When he isn't overridden by emotions.._.'Erza thought blandly, shaking her head. However, attitude aside, Gray was good looking. Erza smiled slightly. She briefly recalled him being the third nominee of the most wanted boyfriends _**apparently**_— from Lucy and Levy who read the school magazine, a matter of which Erza didn't actually bother reading not unless it is needed to. (She also vaguely recalled the president being the top 1 in the list.)

_But those are only looks, _Erza said in her mind. Gray had soft dark hair (she always patted his head when they were young), and he had striking midnight blue eyes (though they looked droopy to her). His posture was confident and casual, making him look cool (he looked lazy to her).

But to Erza, looks can fool anyone (point taken from the beautiful Titania of the school who looked innocent but can punish anyone severely). And as to what those girls saw in her childhood friend, she didn't know. He was not much of a scholar. He was athletic but didn't dwell on sports. He's easy to anger, loves playing pranks (though only on their pink haired friend again), have a habit of taking off his clothes (one which she gave up fixing) and considered her a rival.

On the positive side, he was a gentleman. A kind, responsible and caring friend. And he liked dancing— a talent he only discovered now that he was a second year student. Pity, Erza will not be able to see this side of him further.

She stopped on her tracks, eyes widening at the realization.

She will be graduating in a week.

Sighing through her nose, she felt sadness wash over her. Graduation… yes, it crossed her mind a couple of times yet she didn't have time to dwell on it much lately, being busy with her responsibility as a Vice President. Yet now, it was close.

_It seems like some farewells are in order…_ she thought, smiling sadly to herself.

_Ah, time sure is fast…_

"-arth to Viceprez!"Erza was brought back to the present, silently noting how close the person she was observing a minute ago was to her face. Worry was evident in his midnight blue eyes though he looked uninterested.

"You've been staring for a long time looking at me, Vice prez. What? Did you notice how devilishly good-looking I was just now?" he asked. Erza hit him on the head, making him step back a few steps.

"Ow! What did I do now?" he asked through gritted teeth, hands rubbing the sore spot on his head. Erza scoffed, looking at him in disdain.

"A student on the school grounds when it's past curfew, need I remind you?" she pinned him with her glare. He glared back with a frown, straightening himself.

"And I suppose Vice prez is exempted from that rule." he stated sarcastically.

"I was on my way home." Erza simply said.

Gray scoffed. "The heck, she didn't have to hit me..." He muttered to himself, soft enough to be inaudible but Erza caught it anyway. She smirked, walking past him.

"And for invading my personal space, you idiot."

"Huh?" Gray easily fell behind him, walking in the same direction she was heading. "Personal space, my a—" Erza sent him a scathing look. He gulped, looking away. "What personal space? You always shove your face near mine and send me those scathing glares when you beat me up and try to teach me a lesson…" he said in a small voice.

_That is for intimidation, _she wanted to say but didn't, deciding that hiding that fact won't hurt anyone. Certainly not to _her_. She smiled to herself. And if he knew, it might not the same effect. "Now, I wonder what you're talking about?" she said instead.

The dark haired teen sputtered, looking at her with disbelief as if not believing his ears. Erza Scarlet never feigns ignorance over things!

Erza chuckled, stopping by the bus stop. Just in time as the bus looked ready to go. She climbed up the stairs with Gray towing behind. Looking around, she found the bus almost vacant save for a few passengers. Taking a seat in the back near the window, she sat down followed by Gray who almost looked like a puppy following her around. He sat down next to her.

"I forgot to ask this but what were you doing waiting by the school entrance?" she asked. "Were you waiting for someone?"

Gray gave her a 'duh' look and leaned on the headrest. "I was waiting for you." He said.

"How long?" Gray checked his watch, then answered, "Two hours."

Erza was impressed. "And for what reason did you wait for me? I didn't have an appointment with you, didn't I?"

"Spoken like a true business woman." He stated blandly as he took out his earphones from his bag and connected it to his mp4. He put the earbud in his left ear and held out the other to Erza. "Does it really matter? We just finished dance practice late and I thought of going home with you for old time's sake and waited. Do I need to have an appointment for that?"

Erza gave him a contemplative look, taking the earbud from his hand. "I suppose not." And she inserted it into her ear. It was 'Wings of Liberty' by Sayaka Ohara. She felt a smile creep to her lips. She loved the song, finding it suiting to her character somehow. Gray once commented how the singer had a voice similar to her but she didn't pay attention. It didn't really matter.

The bus ride was silent but not awkward. Erza was content with the silence. She stared at her companion and she found him dozing off. _Already? _Erza shook her head. Their destination was the same being neighbors and all. And it was a thirty minute ride.

Leaning against the headrest, Erza felt the sleep taking her. Dealing with numerous paperwork will take its toll— even on if you are Erza Scarlet. She fell asleep, not noticing how Gray's head silently fell on her shoulder as the bus took a curve…


End file.
